


Wild West

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my photo doll series.  I was at a Western theme park and I brought my Effie, Haymitch, Hailey dolls.  Haymitch and Effie have to go to the Capitol for the annual memorials.  They take their little girl with them but want her to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch took his daughter to the Post Office. Since inter-district mail had become permitted District 12 had to open a Post Office. The larger districts hired letter carriers but 12 had such little mail it wasn’t worth it. Most people didn’t even had a mail box but Effie was always getting letters from Octavia, Flavius or her sister. Hailey was four and was now big enough to walk to town with Daddy.

Hailey saw all the numbered mail slots. “What number are we Daddy?

“Twelve.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744599139)

Hailey giggled. “Not our District, our mailbox.

“It’s twelve. Katniss is 1, Peeta is 2….I don’t know who the other people are but we’re 12.

“Aren’t you Senior Victor? Hailey asked.

Haymitch raised his eyebrow. “Where did you hear that expression?

“TV. You were being interviewed.

“Hailey, you’re not allowed to watch TV when Daddy is on….he talks about…..grownup things.

“The Hunger Games.” Hailey said seriously. She knew the words, that the Games were bad, people died and her Daddy won but she didn’t really understand.

“Yes and you know if Daddy comes on TV you’re supposed to turn it off unless Mommy or I say it’s okay.

Hailey shrugged. “I can’t turn off the TV in Daisy’s house. Her Daddy was watching the news and they said they were going to talk to Haymitch Abernathy, Senior Victor of District 12. Daisy asked her Daddy if senior meant you were old and he said it meant you were Victor the longest for 12.

Haymitch sighed. “He’s right. He took the letter out of his mailbox and it was from the President’s office. He opened it and it was an invitation for him and Effie to come to the Remembrance Day celebrations.

“What is it Daddy?

“Mommy and I have to go to the Capitol for Remembrance Day.

“Can I go?

“No Sweetheart. You’ll stay with Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

Hailey frowned. “But Remembrance Day is a holiday where we honor all Victors and Vanquished. I never get to spend it with my Victor. Hailey said sadly. Make Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta go. They’re Victors, you can go next year. 

‘Aunt Katniss can’t go to the Capitol.

“Then can I go with you and Mommy?

Haymitch distracted her with the promise of cupcakes. He didn’t want his little girl to ever go to the Capitol but he was going to talk to Effie.

Later that night he told Effie what Hailey had said.

“I think it’s wonderful. She’s half-Capitol, she should see it.

“Maybe but Remembrance Day? They’ll read the names of the Vanquished. Then the honoring of the Victors. It’s a lot for a little girl.

Effie sighed. “I know but she’ll be in school next year. You don’t want her hearing certain things from the other children.

“You’re right.”

“We can make it fun for her.

“Fun? Effie there is nothing fun about it.

“The fireworks at night and there is an amusement park in the Capitol. My sister took her daughter, it’s called Wild West City.

“Tell me it’s not another arena based park?

“Of course not. It’s from olden times, before Panem was made. It’s made like the 1800’s.

The next morning they told Hailey she was going with them. She was so excited. They left a few days early so Effie could show her the Capitol. She was amazed at how big and shiny everything was. She pressed all the buttons in the elevator much to her mother’s embarrassment.

The day before Remembrance they went to Wild West City. Effie had been reading up on it. “Haymitch we have to buy hats.

“Hats?

“Yes, we have to wear Cowboy….Cowperson hats. Effie bought three blue hats to match their eyes. Haymitch glared.

“I am not wearing that.

“Haymitch, its fun.

“Daddy, don’t be a party pooper.”

He put the hat on for his daughter but he wasn’t happy about it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744801290)

There was so much to do, a little train, a pony ride

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744788789)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14931444465)

They looked at an exhibit of cowboys and Indians, there was a doll shot with an arrow. Hailey asked if Aunt Katniss did it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744779870)

Effie wanted to go into the Opera House but Haymitch refused

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744848957)

Hailey was leading her parents into every building they walked into one without checking the name and Effie froze. It was a jail.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14928317611)

“You can go inside the cell.” Hailey said.

Haymitch whispered to Effie. “Go outside, I’ll take her. 

Effie hurried out and Haymitch stepped in the cell with his daughter. “Where’s Mommy?

“It’s too stuffy in here. She needed some air. You know Sweetheart, Mommy was once in a place like this it was scary for her like the arena was scary for me.

“Why would Mommy be in a jail? Bad people go to jail.

“Most times but not always. Sometimes bad things happen to good people.

Hailey ran out and hugged her mother. Effie looked so sad Haymitch agreed to go to the opera.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14744584510)

The last place they took Hailey was to the schoolhouse. “I’m scared Daddy.” 

“Why?

“Cousin Anna said all fun is over when you go to school.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14908606026)

He disliked Effie’s niece , she was always trying to upset Hailey. “You don’t have to be scared. Anna goes to big schools with hundreds of kids. Your school is little actually it’s not much bigger than this one. He took Hailey inside and showed her books, paper to draw pictures. Your school all the five, six and seven year olds are in one room. They’ll probably only be ten kids. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14931319235)

“Why is our school so little? Hailey asked.

“Because not that many people live in District 12.

“I guess that’s not too scary. Hailey said. “I mean…..you were in an arena and Mommy was in jail….I can go to school.

Haymitch laughed. “That’s right Princess. Abernathys are survivors.


End file.
